


Being Dramatic On A Sick Day

by onions_have_layers_yknow



Series: Danganronpa V3 Oneshots [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, hurt/comfort?, i dont speak tags, i dunno man, kinda angsty, kokichi ouma gets sick, my first work that ive actually finished, saiouma for like a paragraph and its not even relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onions_have_layers_yknow/pseuds/onions_have_layers_yknow
Summary: kokichi oma gets sick but its all good cause his classmates come on over (and may or may not have broken into his room)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa V3 Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Being Dramatic On A Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my first story, like, ever, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Anyways I hope you enjoy.

The only source of light in the cluttered room was the small amounts of sunlight that peeked into the room through the blinds. A small black fan sat on top of a dresser along with some random obscure objects with a half empty water bottle as well. I sighed and turned the fan on to high. This disease, no, this SPELL has plagued me with the worst feeling in the world. I mean, besides the people who are giving birth or being amputated.. Aaaand the people with broken and fractured bones… and people who watched their dog die in minecraft. Alright so it's not the WORST thing ever, but it's up there. I, Kokichi Ouma, the supreme overlord of darkness has gotten sick with a really nasty fever. People always hope they get sick so they can skip school, or a social event, or to take a sick day from work, but the moment you get sick you immediately regret it because it 100% sucks. The shivering and shaking, headaches, aching muscles, and the heat. I hate fevers because one second i'll be shaking than the next I feel like a leather seat in a car left out in the sun. 

I tossed and turned around in my very cushy bed which was decorated with and assortment of blankets, which about 75% of them were on the floor in a big ol’ pile of interstingness. A lot of my decorations didn't match including furniture but I could care less. “I wonder if the others are wondering where I am..” I mumbled to myself as I wrapped my body in a thin soft black blanket with pink leopard print that read “Fancy” in a cursive darker pink font right smack-dab in the middle (I found it in a garage sale, but that's not important right now.). They probably aren't, to be honest they're probably happy to get a break from me. I tried to not think about those kind of things because as I did my heart felt like it was being squeezed and pulled in every direction. That doesn't matter though, it's fine, this is fine. I sighed heavily and turned on to my back. I layed there for a while, the only noise was the hum of my small fan as it did it's best to cool me down. My eyelids started to get heavy and I yawned loudly while stretching my arms out. I slowly started to drift off to sleep as I looked up at the bland white ceiling.

“Gonta, please try to be more careful, you don't want to wake him up do you?”

“G-gonta is sorry! It's just that there is a lot of stuff everywhere..”

“Guys I think he's waking up!”

I turned my head slightly towards the door confused. I saw Gonta, Kirumi, Kaito, Shuichi, and Kaede all gathered in my room. They all seemed to be holding something. Kirumi placed a cold wet towel on my forehead which felt very nice. She also placed a small bucket filled with water next to my bed on the littered dresser which I assumed was for the towel. Gonta was holding some extra pillows and what even looked like a stuffed rabbit. Kaede and Shuichi were both holding individual trays (which weren't that big but i'm not complaining) with a fancy silver cover on them with a handle that looked like it was made from vines. The trays were holding which what I presumed was food. Kaito was carrying a water bottle even though I already had one, but then again it was almost empty. I stared at them with a tired expression, “What are you guys doing in my room?” I said dryly.

“Oh! Your awake!” exclaimed Kaede, with a somewhat surprised expression on her face.

“Yeah. Now answer the question.” I said a little coldly. I could have said that more genially..

This time Shuichi spoke up, “Ah, well, you didn't show up for breakfast, lunch, or any of our classes so we were a bit worried.. Than we came to check up on you but you were still asleep back then so we went to go get you some things when we realized you were sick..”

They did now did they? Wait, did they just admit to breaking into my room while I was sleeping? I kind of wanted to make a big deal out of it but I didn't have the energy to do. So this is the best I could come up with, “Hey Shumai, you do know we don't ACTUALLY have to show up to class y'know? What if I was like.. Naked or something and you guys just broke into my room? Huh? What would you do then?” I said, sitting up so my back was up against the head post. 

My head felt light, I think it was the sudden blood rush, but I smiled the moment I saw Shuichi's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. “Gonta is sorry for entering Kokichi’s room without permission.. It's just that, Gonta and friends were worried since Kokichi come to class all the time!” Gonta exclaimed.

I went quiet for a moment before smiling, “Weeeell… I shall forgive this, FOR NOW, but heed my warning mortals, commit another atrocity such as this, and you will not go unpunished!” I proclaimed trying to sound all high and mighty, which was pretty hard to do since my voice was scratchy and kept cracking.

“Man your weird..” Kaito murmured offering me the cold water bottle.

I took it and smiled at him widely, “ Thank you Momo-chan!” I said while batting my eyelashes at him.

I laughed a bit at Kaitos reaction to the nickname, but quickly stopped as it made my throat hurt even more. Gonta handed me the stuffed bunny and started placing pillows around me very gently. I couldn't help but smirk a little at this king-like treatment I was receiving from my peers. Kaede walked over to me and placed the tray in my lap. I took off the cover to reveal a bowl of chicken noodle soup, which, just upon sight, made my mouth water reminding me of the fact that I hadn't eaten all day. There was A side of garlic bread with butter that was perfectly spread across the two slices. Than there was a small bowl of cara cara oranges (Which are not only sweet and easy to peel, but it's also an excellent source of the antioxidants vitamin A and C and a good source of folate!). I looked over at Shuichi, who has yet to show me his offering. Then, all of the sudden… He got down on one knee, and revealed the tray to show a gorgeous ring! “Oh my gosH! Sh-shuichi, are you PROPOSING?!” I shouted in shock.

Than everyone else around us started throwing petals in the air, and Kirumi started playing a beautiful melody on a gorgeous stradivarius cello and… Yeah none of that actually happened. Don't judge me i'm tired. I looked over at Shuichi (for real this time.), “Heeeey Shuichi! What did YOU bring?” I asked, making sure to put a lot of emphasis on my voice, or, at least as much as I could with a sore throat. Kirumi seemed to notice this, because she offered me a throat lozenge.

Shuichi looked down at the tray he was holding, “Oh well, let me just-” he took off the cover to reveal a pretty small white bowl of shaved ice and a small spoon to accompany it. The syrup was a dark purple so I could only assume it must be grape, or eggplant but I highly doubted it. Besides, who would want eggplant as a flavor for any kind of dessert? There's probably someone out there now that I think about.. I actually have never even had an eggplant before, so I guess I can't really judge now can I?

“OoOooOH!” I exclaimed as I took the bowl from him.

“Hey Kokichi, shouldn't you eat your food first?” Kaede asked, to which I responded with a scoff,

“Pfft- Poor, simple-minded Kayayaday,-” She quickly cut me off. “Don't call me that.” rude.

I cleared my throat and glared at Kaede, “As I was saying, before someone so rudely interrupted me, was that if I wait too long to eat this-” I picked up the bowl and put it out in front of me, making sure all of the unimpressed (and probably annoyed) faces could see its contents “It will get all melty and gross! Like flavored water, but terrible!”

Kaito sighed and shook his head, “Just eat it already.” he said, clearly vexed which I wasn't surprised by since he didn't seem to like me at all no matter what I did.

I stared at Kaito for a moment before clearing my throat. “Sooo.. I'm guessing you guys are just going to sit and watch?” I asked, confused.

“Oh, sorry! Does Kokichi want Gonta to leave?” Gonta asked, slightly worried. 

..Do I want them to leave?

I took a small spoonful of crushed ice & inspected it, although im pretty sure its fine. “I don't care really..” I mumbled. I don't think they heard me but it doesn't really matter now does it?

There was some uncomfortable silence until Kaito stretched his arms above his head and yawned, “Weeelp, I'm gonna go take a nap. See ya later!” and with that he left the room.

Kaede and Gonta followed suite with their goodbyes and friendly smiles. Then Shuichi wished me well and left not too long after. Kirumi stayed, for like, 3 minutes after the rest left but only to wet the towel on my forehead again and to do all that other super fun stuff. As she said her farewell I made sure to say my thanks as well, definitely including ‘mom’ because how could I not? 

Silence.

The silence was pretty boring. I hate boring. Why hasn't it bothered me before? I looked around the room and eventually just layed back down. I rethink every little thing that happened. I like that they came to visit me. I wonder if anyone else is gonna come over? May as well not get my hopes up. They just came over to make sure I wasn't dead or something, because when someone annoying is gone it's gonna be noticed right? I lay there for a while. Although some self-deprecating thoughts tried to crawl through, they couldn't beat that fuzzy feeling that surrounded me.

I heard a knock at the door. “...Come in!” I yelled.

Shuichi peeked his head through the door. Did he forget something? Why is he here? I put on a relaxed smile, “Ahhh, hello there Shumai! Waited to get me all alone huh? You sly dog you!” I teased.

“I what? N-no of course not! I-i mean..” Shuichi cleared his throat, he gets really embarrassed huh? “Kokichi, the others wanted to see if it was okay if they came in and checked on you.” He said calmly.

He's lying. I frowned and stared at him for a moment, “Shuichi that's a lie right? You know I hate it when others lie.” I said somewhat upset, although I tried my best to hide it.

Shuichi frowned, “I'm not lying Kokichi..” He took a deep breath, “Look, I know it sometimes feels like we dislike you.. But that's wrong! I mean, yeah there are times where we get annoyed but that doesn't mean we don't care about you.. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, we all care about you one way or the other.”

I went completely quiet. I scanned Shuichi’s face for any form of deceit, humour, or even malice, but to no avail. I felt like crying (and i'm gonna be honest, kind of uncomfortable since I never have this kind of conversation), but I didn't. Supreme leaders don't cry, and I don't cry. At least not today. I decided to let myself smile, it wasn't forced, it wasn't malicious, it was just a smile. A happy little smile. “Neehehee! Maaan that was so cheesy! I bet you learned that from Kaito huh?” I teased.

Shuichi simply smiled back. It was actually pretty nice to just have a calm moment like this. “So, are you up for some visitors? If not that's okay.” Shuichi said.

I put my hand on my chin and rubbed my temple, as if I was making an incredibly strenuous decision. I then looked up at the detective and smiled widely, “Alrighty then!”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and again, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
